Alfred acts weird
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Lately Alfred is acting weird and Arthur finds out the reason. Appears America, England, Hungary and North Italy (Alfred, Arthur, Elizabetha, Feliciano)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

Hi! This fanfic I did is a one-shot story and it's kinda erotic (?) and funny (not much but a little), so there´s not much to see but even so I hope you like it

* * *

_América (Alfred) was completely soaked in sweat, __and in top of it he was panting__, __calling by her name __t__he person that was standing in front of him__..._

**Am****e****rica: Ahhh~**

**?: ****Wow****, you're so cute and delicate -****joyful laughter****-**

**Am****e****rica: E-**

**?: ****Is this better****? -****seductive voice****-**

**América: Iaaa~**

**?: Alfred... -****b****egins to kiss him-**

**América: E-Elizabeta -****say it with big difficulty****-**

**América: ****I-I****love****...**

_In an instant everything turns black __and__he __b__egins to hear a bird singing. Alfred __woke up__ still confused by the dream he had_

America: Huh? -turns to look in every direction-

?: Did you wake up already?

America: Iggy! What are you doing in my room? Did you come to visit the hero? - he says smiling-

England: This is my room! Besides, it's too late to still sleeping. I don´t know how I accept you to come to my house for a week. Seriously, I don´t know how I let you being here in my house...

America: As the hero I am, I can´t leave a bitter old man alone for so long. Hahaha ~

England: -Clearly annoyed - I'm not a bitter old man!

America: And not only that, those eyebrows are also overcrowded! XD

England: MY EYEBROWNS ARE FINE YOU IDIOT!

America: Anyway -stretching- It's time to get up!

England: Hmp, about time. Anyway, I need to go out and buy some tea, so you're going with me whatever you want to go or not

America: Tea? Why not coffee? And why I have to go with you?

England: One, tea is better than coffee. And two, I'm not that crazy enough to leave you alone, I have not forgotten about the last time ...

_England__: __Well__, __everything is ready__. __I hope that Alfred has not __made something__... -__see his house burning__while__an astronaut and an alien__are fighting each other__-_

_England__: __W__-__WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON__?!_

_Am__e__rica: __Don´t worry__ Iggy, __the hero will save the day__!_

_England__: Idiot, __that´s not the wa__-_

_Am__e__rica: -__Throws __gasoline to the house of England__, __which starts to burning faster__-_

_England__: M-m__y__house__..._

_Am__e__rica: Huh? __It was supposed that the fire starts to cease __ –__he __says clearly confused__-_

_England__: IDIOT! -__starts to__choke __Alfred-_

_Am__e__rica: Waa!_

_A__t the end __the astronaut and the alien became friends__and the house__fully burned __, __but thanks to the fairies (imaginary friends) and __the (black) __magic of England,__the house __was restored__ to it original __state_

England: Seriously, you´re worse than Sealand when I leave you alone

America: No, I don´t wanna go! -pouting-

England: Don´t be childish, change your clothes and get down in 5 minutes!

America: Fine, but only because you need the hero!

England: Whatever - leaves the bedroom closing the door heavenly and going down the stairs-

America: Huu, he didn´t change. Well, I´m gonna dress up!

_While he gets __undressed, Alfred remembered her dream with her__. __It was __already __the fifth time__that he dream about it__and because of that__he always felt __unpleasant__. __Yes__, __he was __having__ wet dreams__with the hungarian__, __and each time it was more hard to control his self__because__ he didn´t want__ Arthur __to found out__such a thing__, __and less if he left some evidence in the bed__ , __he would laugh of him__. __It was totally__bothersome__feeling like this__. __Since when he started seeing her in that way__? Alfred s__its on the bed,__sighing a little__. __And when he did it__he realized something__he didn´t noticed__, __the bed was wet__, __and not of sweat__._

America: oh no! Why is this happening to me?

_Suddenly Arthur's voice sounds_

England: It´s time Alfred, get down right now or else I will go for you!

America: S-shit! -accidentally, he say it to loudly-

England: What!? -he says angry, walking through the stairs to go to the room where Alfred was-

_Alfred __didn´t know what to do__, Arthur __was __on the __way__and so angry__. __And if he __realized about the bed__?_

_He did´t wanted to take the risk__of him touching the bed accidentally and starts asking him questions__, __which would be extremely embarrassing__. __So he did__what anyone would have done in his __situation__:_

_destroy the bed__!_

_When__ Arthur __hears that he__alarmed and went quickly into the __bed__room to find the bed completely unrecognizable__, __and o__n __top of it__, Alfred __was only undressed_

England: What the fuck?!

America: -Plays innocence- Hey Iggy! I stumbled into the bed, Hahahaha ~

England: Grrr! Just get dressed y let´s get out of here!

America: Ok!

_Both left the house__and went to buy tea__, __but since__ Alfred __had broken the bed he had no choice but to go for a new __one_

America: Why are you going to buy a new bed? - boring -

England: That´s why you should stop eating junk! I´m buying a new one because for a silly reason you stumbled exactly on the bed and just now is in pieces!

America: -Covering his ears- Alright I get it! Don´t need to yell me like that Iggy~

England: Seriously, what´s wrong with you? Lately you've been very distrac-

America: Nothing´s wrong with me! -quickly denies it, very nervous-

England: Yeah right -rolling his eyes-

America: Um, where are your imaginary friends to repair the bed? They can repair a whole house and not a bed?

England: Shut up! You don´t understand those kind of things, and they are not imaginary!

_Arthur __didn´t want to say something else__, __he knows that Alfred did that __just to change the subject__, __he would ask him __later__ o__r__he would know it with the help of his magic__..._

_They entered the store and began looking in __which__ category were the beds, and Arthur suggested they split up, it would __be easier to find it that way__._

_Alfred __walks__and walks__until__go by__ the shoe section and found Feliciano_

North Italy: Ve~

America: Feli!

North Italy: Alfred! - hugs him -

America: Hehe! -returning the hug and release him- What are you doing here?

North Italy: - Release him – I come shopping with Eli~

America: W-with Elizabeta!?

North Italy: Ve?

America: It´s because I always see you with Ludwig and Kiku – says nervously-

North Italy: !Ah! She said she would come here to the mall, and since lately Gilbert is helping me to much to not disappoint Doitsu, I want to reward him

America: With boots?

North Italy: Yes! !That is something he can really use! Compared with the beer, boots are ideal! Although I´m thinking in making pasta~

America: I see!

North Italy: And you Alfred?

America: I come with Iggy to buy a bed!

North Italy: A-Arthur?

America: Yes! Although we split to find it

North Italy: I see. But aren´t you going to buy something else?

America: I didn´t think about it...

North Italy: I can help you!

America: Ok! But first I will help you choosing the boots, after all, I´m the hero!

North Italy:Yes! !Grazie Alfred!

_Alfred and Feliciano were watching all kinds of boots__, __and __Feliciano __finally choose ones__, __that were some black__ palladium baggy leather gusset __boots_

North Italy: Ve, these ones are so perfect~

America: You have good taste Feli!

North Italy: Maybe they look nice because they come from the house of Francis~

America: Iggy wouldn´t say the same, but I think they look pretty cool!

North Italy: And what are you going to buy Alfred?

America: Um, let´s go to the comics!

_When they started walking forward__both meets with__ Arthur_

England: Ah, there you are! Tch! I leave you alone and all you do is have fun ...

America: Is not like that! I met Feli and we greeted eachother. He´s behind me -points with his hand-

England: Mmm, ¿hello Feliciano?

North Italy: -Looks him carefully, then he just smile- !Ciao Arthur!

England: -More relaxed- What are you doing here Feliciano?

North Italy: I came to accompany Eli and buy these boots~

_Arthur __at being looking at both__ not__ices that__ Alfred __tenses a little__when__ Feliciano __talks about her__, __and he __began__ to think__about if she knew what was happening to Alfred__, __because since he comes to visit him in occasions__he finds him so__troubled__ o__r so nervous__. __And even if that doesn´t make sense__Arthur __decided to find out __asking __more things to Feliciano__. __And indeed__, __if he talked about__ Elizabeta, Alfred __acted kind of weird__, __which __only__ improve__d__his__ curiosity__. __He needed to find her__and ask her__, __no matter whether the purchase of bed took __more time__, __it was more important to know what __is __happen__ing__ to Alfred__even if he´s a cocky moron__, __because in the __bottom__ of hid heart__he will always be part of his family_

England: I see... And you know were I can find Elizabeta?

America and Norh Italy: -Surprised-

North Italy: M-maybe buying a new broom

England: Thank you

America: H-hey Iggy, and the bed?

England: I will take care of that don´t worry

America: -He didn´t like the idea of Arthur going to see her- But we need to buy it!

England: You want me so much to buy the bed, or is there something else?

America: N- nonsense! I don´t know what are you talking about!

North Italy: Alfred? -surprised by the reaction of his friend-

England: _Bingo!_ Well, then I go with her

America: -Says nothing for fearing he finds out, without knowing that Arthur started to suspect his actions-

North Italy: -Notices the tension in the air- And the comics?

America: Yeah, let´s go! -faking enthusiasm-

_Arthur __seems them walking in another way__, __watching how__ Alfred cl__early looked kind of down__by the way he talked__. Definit__ely something is wrong__..._

* * *

It's going to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

* * *

_América (Alfred) was completely soaked in sweat, __and in top of it he was panting__, __calling by her name __t__he person that was standing in front of him__..._

**Am****e****rica: Ahhh~**

**?: ****Wow****, you're so cute and delicate -****joyful laughter****-**

**Am****e****rica: E-**

**?: ****Is this better****? -****seductive voice****-**

**América: Iaaa~**

**?: Alfred... -****b****egins to kiss him-**

**América: E-Elizabeta -****say it with big difficulty****-**

**América: ****I-I****love****...**

_In an instant everything turns black_

_Arthur __goes to the place where they sold cleaning things__, __and indeed__, __there was__ Elizabeta __looking __the broom__s __to see which one should she take_

Hungary: This one looks better...No, this one!...Ummm

England: Elizabeta?

Hungary: -Turns at him- Oh, hi Arthur!

England: How have you been?

Hungary: Very good! Lately I've been resting a lot. What about you Arthur?

England: I've been fine. In fact Alfred is visiting me, but I notice him a bit, how can I tell you, weird -says with the clear intention that Elizabeta tell him everythig she know-

Hungary: Milyen furcsa! You don´t know what might be causing it?

England: _I thought she would know __it__,_ _what __she__ has to do with Alfred__´s behavior__?_

Actually I have no idea, of course I don´t care about it! But I can´t just tolerate it

Hungary: -Laughs- Yes, yes. Why you don´t help me find Ita-chan? I think I got everything I needed -takes a green broom-

England: Yes, there´s no problem. After all, he´s with that idiot Alfred.

_While they were walking, the two were talking, but Arthur was still thoughtful, he needs to find out what was happening, what if he was sick and he don´t tell him? He´s been watching horror movies or something like that? But something was not right. And Elizabeta, what she has to do with it?_

_Meanwhile Feliciano and Alfred..._

North Italy: Waa! This comic is interesting! Talks about how to make pasta~

America: T-that´s a kitchen magazine for pasta -sweating-

North Italy: It doesn´t matter, if it talks about pasta it means I need to buy it

America: Maybe, after all you´re going to make pasta later, right?

North Italy: Sì! -smiling-

America: Of course, hahaha!

North Italy: Did you find a comic of your taste?

_Alfred looked everywhere until one caught his attention and began to__look through it_

North Italy: Ve, I didn´t had the idea that you liked those kind of things~

America: I-I don´t! Is just that... -trying to look away-

North Italy: If you like it you should buy it~

America: I can´t buy it! -nervous-

_And just in that moment__ Arthur __and__ Elizabeta __come_

Hungary: Ita-chan! Did you find what you wanted?

North Italy: Eli! -goes with her- Alfred help me to get this boots! -shows them-

Hungary: I see! -smiles-

America: -Without wishing he stares at her-

_Of course that__ Arthur __sees__the way he looks her__, __which it was strange for him__. __But to see what Alfred has in his hands__ , __it only makes him say.__.._

England: Alfred, what´s that?!

America: I´m not! - he quickly release it, falling and being exposed to the view of all-

Hungary: ¿Hmm? -takes the comic-

North Italy: Itñs a comic that Alfred liked~

America: A-actually is a manga, but I wasn´t going to buy it!

Hungary: I didn´t know you read these kind of things Alfred -says¡ it in a mocking tone-

America: - Just blushes-

England: And what´s that supposed to mean?!

Hungary: Ne aggódj! Is just a hentai manga with something of shojo and that kind of things – she say it laughing-

England: And what that means? -he say it with curiosity-

Hungary: It´s porn but you know, with romantic stuff and that

North Italy: It´s like the things Kiku sees sometimes~

England: Oh, I see~

America: I´M NOT GONNA BUT IT!

_At the end__both group of friends__ s__aid goodbye__and__ Arthur __bought a bed__and__ Alfred __bought__the__ manga. __When they__arrived__to the house__, Alfred, __remove the old pieces of __the earlier __bed __and__out the new one__, __having to adapt it even __if he felt kinda lazy__. __When he finished__, __Arthur can__'__t take __it __any more and decided to talk __with__ Alfred__..._

England: Don't pretend more!

America: Iggy? What are you talking about?

England: Stop pretending! I know what's going out with you!

America: -Nervous- I don't know what the hell are you talking about!

England: Did you think you were going to fool me con lo with that "you stumbled into bed"?!

America: T-the hero never lies!

_Arthur __say this only because he believed it__, n__ot because he really know_

England: I already know why you sometimes looks pale, nervous and even sweaty!

America: It's not true!

_Arthur said __that because __he believed that the reason __about Alfred being like that is because he was __watch__ing__ porn, and maybe Elizabeta had shown __him __that (knowing that she knows about these __kind of __things). __Of course__, Alfred was no longer a child and it was normal for him to __feel __the curiosity to watch that sort of thing. But still this whole situation was irritating, __because__ Alfred started screaming like __a __crazy __man_

England: Don't hide it, I already know anyway!

America: -Very agitatedly- So, you know?

England: Of course I do! you bloody-

_Arthur __stopped when he saw for the first time after so many years, see Alfred shed a tear__. __And from that tear came another and another..._

_Arthur did__n'__t know what to do__, __he __never seen him like this since he __became__ a teenager__, __ and __he __did not ____through__that __Alfred was this sensitive to the issue__. __Maybe he takes the things quickly__, __so he think__that the best thing to do is to make him feel better, that would calm him a bit_

England: Hey Alfred

America: -Without looking at him-

England: Look at me!

America: To what? To make fun of me for bed-_wetting_ the sheets?

England: _What the____- __Eh_!

America: To tell me I couldn't hide "it"?

England: Hey Alfred calm do-

America: To tell me about how I could not sleep after having those dreams?

England: Alfred...

America: To tell me how I fantasized over and over again with Elizabeta?

England: -Surprised, remaining speechless for the moment-

America: To tell that even knowing it you went with her!? Why did you do that Arthur?

_Alfred feels that __he __loses __his__ strength and falls to his knees, __still __crying_

England: -He approaches- You're a fool -hugs him- If you just had told me all of this...

America: -Keeps in the same position wilthout wanting to talk-

England: Why you didn't told me? I went with her to ask her para what was happening to you and it seems like she's the one doing this to you

America: What's wrong with me? Tell me... - also hugs him-

England: There's nothing wrong with you Alfred, you're just confused

America: I don't wanna feel like this, I feel terrible -still crying-

_Arthur decid__ed__making company to__ Alfred, __because he was so__ sensible (__which was extremely __oddly__) __and __he __tr__ied__ to console him over and over again__. __He __felt like when they were younger__, __in the time when he was taking care of__ Alfred. __Although __he's __no longer __a __part of __him__, Alfred __still will be his brother__._

_When night comes__, __Alfred felt much better__and __curiously thanked Arthur __for it__, __going to sleep to earlier__. __In the morning__ Alfred __wets the bed again__, __but this time he wasn't depressed__, __he now knows what to do__..._

America: Hey Iggy!

England: Ah Alfred – without looking at him- you're so lazy that you woke up too late –says it in a mocking tone-

America: Na, this time the hero is ready for his new mission!

England: -Turns out for curiosity, looking how was he was dressed differently from how he used to dress-

And now why is the reason that now you look a little more decent?

America: -Raises his hand pointing at the roof- I make a decision!

England: Oh yeah? You're going to eat an hamburger? - taking a sip from the cup of tea that was near him-

America: That too, but from now on starting today I will try to conquer Elizabeta!

England: -Spitting his tea- Y-you're insane! You can't do it like that!

America: Hahahaha!

England: This is serious! You just can say you want to do it and all!

America: What's wrong with it? I'll be visiting her every day I can.. And by the way, I'm going to stay more time here in your house... and I wet the sheets

England: W-what! -say it clearly angry-

America: See ya Iggy!

England: You git! How that you bed-_wett __them_?!

America: Hahahaha~

And so this is how starts his attempt to conquest Elizabeta (Hungary) by Alfred (America)

THE END

* * *

This is my first fic of Hetalia and I decided to do it this way because I made the pairing of America x Hungary (in case it doesn't exist already). Since I never written something mature, that's the another reason I make this XD

I hope you will like it and thanks for reading it and for your reviews ^_^


End file.
